


遊戲規則

by xziee223



Series: [brujay]服從快感 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom Bruce, M/M, Sub Jason, 內褲的應用(?), 束帶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

　　那是一張茶几，毫無疑問，Jason盯著它，違和感很重。

　　那是一張茶几，毫無疑問，Bruce親自挑的，漆成白色的原木，踩起來跟躺起來的感覺都不錯，Jason沒有太多 **正常** 使用它的記憶。

 

　　它就在那，在Bruce買下來當他們祕密遊戲屋的房子中、Jason常坐著等Bruce來的沙發前。

　　它會在Bruce來之前充當Jason跨腳的檯子，也會在遊戲途中被Jason或Bruce拿來當墊高的道具；Jason也曾被吊在半空中許久，這個茶几就在下面接住他的汗水或其他更黏稠的東西，以防他弄髒了地毯（但地毯還是一定會髒就是了）；Bruce也曾把Jason綁在上頭，在他身上滴滿了五顏六色的蠟液。

　　Jason沒有用過茶几吃過晚餐或宵夜，沒有用它寫過一張紙、看過一本書，更沒有坐在它旁邊跟這間屋子的主人好好閒話家常，它就在那，Jason坐在沙發，看著它，他在等Bruce，他們將要正確地使用這張茶几……

 

　　真他媽詭異……

 

×

 

　　Bruce準時到達安全屋，屋子內開著適當的暖氣，他的男友穿著一件上頭有一個灰色蝙蝠標誌的黑色毛衣，正在做晚餐。……這畫面有點新奇。

 

　　Bruce跟Jason一樣，都沒看過彼此在這個屋子內的平常姿態，這個安全屋就是拿來做他們不可描述事的，Jason不會在這裡都等到他來了還不把衣服脫了，Jason也不會不只沒脫衣服還使用廚房煮點東西填飽肚子，他們廚房中唯一會跟食物扯上關係的只有微波爐的用途，其他像是流裡台跟吧檯，都是用來放置無法動彈的Jason的。

 

　　「呃，我不知道你吃過沒，就多做了一點份量……都是家常菜，可能，你會吃不習慣。」Jason乾巴巴的說，他的手上還拿著兩盤剛起鍋的清蒸鮭魚跟花椰菜，「然後……別再看我的衣服了！」Jason紅著臉嘟嚷著。

　　「穿著我？」Bruce脫下他的大衣掛好，「真的？」

　　「根本不是你想像的那個意思！」Jason吼了出來，控制力道將兩個脆弱的盤子放到桌上，「我沒帶別件衣服，樓下有剛開張的服飾店在做開幕抽獎，我他媽就抽中這件！」

 

　　Bruce實在很想過去將他摟過來親親抱抱，這個理由很難說服他，但他男友可愛到他願意給他親親抱抱做獎勵。

 

　　Jason不耐煩的同時嘖一聲跟翻白眼，「我早一點的時候去慢跑，就算冷的要死我還是會流汗，我沒帶衣服過來只能去樓下找衣服！」

　　「你去慢跑？」

　　「我說這麼多你只聽見這個？」

　　「你沒找我？」

　　「Bruce Wayne！你有什麼毛病才會想跟我慢跑！？」Jason都要朝Bruce扔刀叉了。

　　「你是我男友，所以我想跟你一起慢跑，有問題？」

　　Jason咬牙切齒地說著：「我才不要跟你一起慢跑！看起來太Gay了！」

　　「『如果我要有緋聞對象必須是男人』，這是你當初提的條件，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason頓了一下，「……你現在可以是個雙。」說完又跑進廚房了。

 

　　Bruce無奈地搖搖頭，坐到沙發上頭去，茶几上擺放的是Jason做的幾盤菜……好吧，又是一個突兀的畫面。

　　這張茶几原本是用來吃東西的麼？

　　回想起每回在這張茶几上等待他的都只有名為『Jason Todd』的美味佳餚，真的能吞下肚子的倒是第一回。

 

　　Bruce在Jason沒看到的角度輕鬆的笑了笑，「回答你最初的問題，我還沒吃，Alfred知道我今天不回莊園吃晚餐。」

 

　　Jason帶著兩副碗筷跟審視的眼光回來，聽見Alfred的名字時他抖一下，他多麼想逃出這間屋子——他簡直不敢面對Alfred，他要怎麼告訴那位一直照顧他的老人家他已經成功勾引到Bruce Wayne呢？這次他還因為要跟Bruce討論 **以後的遊戲內容** 而奪走老人家少數跟Bruce相處的時間……

 

　　「Alfred他……他……」Jason結巴地開口，緊張地坐到單人沙發上去，「你跟他說了？我們的事？他怎麼看待？」

　　「……」Bruce也停頓下來，往臉紅紅的Jason看過去，「……我還沒說。」

　　「你怎麼會還沒說？我都跟你約會三次了！第三次還在莊園！」

 

　　Bruce又無奈了，這次還帶點無辜，Jason究竟是想給Alfred知道還是不想的意思？

　　正確來說Alfred知道他們有穩定的性關係，他也知道他們『分手了』。可Bruce想那位高深莫測的老人家絕對有看出他們兩個糾結的愛與恨的，這次他們的 **和好** Alfred沒有表達任何意見、沒過問是否還是普通的炮友關係，只是非常平常地接待了回來莊園的Jason。Bruce沒跟Alfred提起他跟Jason已經進階成情侶關係了。

 

　　約會前Jason跟Bruce有整整兩個禮拜沒有聯絡，並不是說Jason又在刻意保持距離，也不是Bruce想裝作他們沒在交往，女鬼們的執著退去後，Jason只要看到Bruce都覺得心情複雜。

　　一切都是好的，他察覺到自己仍愛Bruce，而且比他以為的還要多得多……在他被老頭子吼到興奮後，老頭子還願意說愛他就像給他打了春藥一樣，他光想到Bruce就想跟他親密，紅頭罩可不希望自己表現得這麼不矜持……

 

　　在他們沈澱下來之前，他們都很有默契地沒有聯絡，Jason花了點時間告訴自己這可能就是他要的，Bruce是不二人選，沒有一個Dom可以被他接受展露自己所有不堪的一面，還同時是Bruce Wayne，這世上就只有Bruce完美的擁有這兩個條件……

　　他這次可以勇敢地接受了，而且他也這麼做了，而他所需要更進一步的就是答應Bruce提出的約會邀請。

 

　　第一個約會是書店的書櫃前的地板上，很蠢很不實際但這是Jason所能想到的最安逸最不會讓他們吵起來的地方。

　　他們各捧著一本書盤腿坐在地上，他們之間隔著約15厘米的距離，不過份親暱、也不過份疏遠。

 

　　Jason大概挺喜歡這樣的，Bruce不反對安靜地陪他看一本書，也不嫌棄這浪費他的時間。Bruce穿著一件高領的毛衣，領口微微包覆住他腦幹下方的短髮，襯托出他為了跟Jason約會而刮鬍子的下巴……

　　應該是為他刮的吧？Jason不自覺這麼想，他是覺得也有可能不是，但既然現在是跟他約會的話，他沾沾自喜應該不犯法吧……

　　然而晚餐過後他們就情不自禁地決定在隱密的小旅館裡頭用力做愛。

 

　　第二個約會他們去了高譚市內一個有小義大利之稱的打卡聖地整整逛了一天，他們跟第一次約會一樣保持了一點距離，沒有牽手也沒有接吻，並不是Jason不想這麼做，而是一旦牽了手他怕他就會把Bruce拖進小巷子裡再脫掉他的褲子……

 

　　跟Bruce確定關係的那天他因為太不真實而不敢睡覺，畢竟『跟Bruce交往』是少數幾件他沒有預備應對方案的意外之一。

　　有時候Jason希望Bruce也會對他們的交往誠惶誠恐，至少不會只有他看起來對這件事情既期待又怕受傷害，然而這樣都這樣了、那樣也都那樣了，他實在不知道自己還想在Bruce面前保有什麼形象。

　　但第二次約會結束之前，Jason還是忍不住把Bruce拖進小巷子裡再脫掉他的褲子了……

 

　　第三個約會的地點是莊園，這不是他提議的，當然也不是Bruce，而是賽希爾*，她說前兩個約會他們都幹了兩人不曾一起做過的事，第三次約會最好開始做一起做過的事，不同的心境跟角度會有不同的眼界，他們該試試的。

　　（跟Bruce確認關係後Jason去俱樂部打過招呼，Jason發誓自己什麼也沒跟她說，她就又什麼都看出來了。）

 

　　Jason拿到了莊園的電子鎖通過憑證、也拿到實質的鑰匙，成為可以隨意進出莊園的人也讓他有一陣子的不習慣……當初Bruce帶他回莊園吃飯時也都會自己來載他跟送他回去，不然就是他會從蝙蝠洞進出，並沒有什麼自己 **光明正大走正門** 的道理。

 

　　在莊園裡頭他就很認份了，真的，連眼神接觸都很少，最後也沒以滾床單做結尾。

 

　　「說到第三次約會，」Bruce不是很滿意的皺了眉頭，「你幾乎都在跟Alfred待在廚房聊莎士比亞，把我跟Dick丟在一塊解決他對於我跟你和好的疑問。」

　　「你自己帶的羅賓自己解決他的好奇心，別什麼都扯到我。」Jason聳了個肩，一副不願意負責任的態度，「誰叫你表現得太可疑了！」

　　「你待在廚房難道就不可疑？」

　　「我在你身邊繞著打轉才可疑！」

　　「……」真有道理。

 

★

 

　　吃過晚餐，Bruce在電影播放到一半時從臥室拿來了一條毛毯，不顧Jason的意願將他跟自己包裹在一塊。

　　Jason彆扭的在毛毯中扭了扭身體，在蝙蝠俠一聲警告似的清咳中安分下來，躊躇著要不要把腦袋擱在男人肩上。

 

　　「什麼時候要開始？老頭子？」Jason不安地咬了咬唇。

　　「電影看完之後。」發覺青年的身體像個小小的火球，Bruce攬住了他的腰，「你很期待？」

　　「沒有。」Jason飛快地回答，躲開男人噴灑在他耳邊的呼吸。

 

　　「還是，」Bruce在Jason看不到的角度笑了笑，「做完之後開始？」

　　「！！？」Jason立刻跳了起來，但他忘了Bruce的手臂壓在他的腰上，很快就把他扯回來，「做什麼！？」明知故問，他才不會答應，做完愛之後Bruce開出任何要求他都會無條件答應，完全沒有理智可言。

 

　　「做你想做的。」

　　「你又知道我想做什麼！」Jason努力推開男人靠過來的鬍渣。

　　「你越與我過份疏遠，就越享受成果。」

　　「……」Jason驚恐地回頭，想想Bruce都說了什麼而他都做了什麼……

 

　　原來他那很怕『跟Bruce接觸就會產生火花』而刻意保持距離的動作像在蓄勢待發？他有這麼欲求不滿？……以結果來看的確是那樣沒錯，可他真的不是想在最後跟Bruce認真打炮才忍著不靠近他的！

 

　　「我得先確認一點，」男人鋼藍色的眼珠嚴涼又迷人，「這間安全屋的規矩應該還沒變過。」

　　「……」該死，他差點忘了這點！

　　「給我實話，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason臉更紅了，「不……」他到抽一口氣，男人的臉更靠近他，「不是你想的那樣。」

　　「那是怎樣？」

　　「我……想做，看到你就想了，可是你不想，總之……」語無倫次，「反正我最後忍不住才跟你做的不然我本來打算都走『單純約會』路線！」

　　「呵，」Bruce的皮笑肉不笑讓Jason渾身發毛，「你不用刻意忍耐，我的男孩。」

 

　　Jason絕望地將臉埋進自己手心中，他身上的血液全都沒骨氣地衝到他的雙腿之間，大概都要頂到Bruce攬著他的手了。

　　「你看你的電影！」

　　「我們先把你的問題解決。」Bruce用手背隔著底褲蹭蹭Jason下身不安分的東西，聲音低了下去，「 **停止** 讓我提醒你要說實話，Jay。」

　　「……」Jason簡直想打死自己（或Bruce），Bruce再一句命令句他就要高潮了，他顫抖著張開嘴，下身在男人的碰觸中變得更有精神，「我想要你，Bruce……」

 

　　Bruce撈來Jason的身體，讓他面對自己坐在自己的大腿上。

　　Jason有點迫不及待地貼緊男人腿跟，輕輕地用臀部磨蹭著Bruce的大腿，他屏著氣不是很敢呼吸，然後在Bruce抬眼看自己時顫抖地呼了個氣……

 

　　「我……」他收起下唇並咬了咬它，「我真的想做，不過……」

　　「你要知道，今晚過後在這間屋子裡頭我就不會這麼好說話了，你在猶豫什麼？」Bruce的手掌在青年的臀肉上畫著圓，那一般都是打他屁股的前置動作，也不意外他的男孩因此舔濕了嘴唇。

 

　　「我……」他真不想說出這個，「做完之後我可能會…… **什麼都好** 。」

　　「什麼都好？」

　　「就是，你提出什麼，我可能都會說好，」Jason露出了有點下流的笑容，「被你操過腦子都會變得怪怪的。」

　　Bruce停止在青年臀上的動作，直接了當斬釘截鐵地地說：「那別做了。」

　　Jason的笑容立刻僵在臉上，下一秒惱羞成怒，「你他媽耍我是不是Bruce Waywaywayne——」突然被托著大腿抱起來，「你要帶我去哪！！？」高速移動中Jason只能抱住男人的肩膀以防自己掉下去。

　　「房間。」Bruce輕拍青年的屁股。

 

×

 

　　Jason嗚噎著在床上抽動，他的毛衣被推到胸口高，灰色的蝙蝠標誌被擠到看不出原本是什麼樣子，Bruce伏臥在他身後沿著脊線舔吻，雙手從他的腰緩緩將褲子往下褪。

　　「該死……」Jason咒罵著，從後方看過去他的耳根子不能更紅。

　　Bruce很快就察覺到Jason在咒罵什麼了，卡吉色的長褲底下，包裹住Jason結實臀肉的，是一件有著蝙蝠標誌的黑色內褲……

 

　　「……」覺得老頭子大概在看他屁股的Jason暗搓搓地拉來床上的枕頭，想把自己的臉蓋住，那間該死的新開的服飾店，他明天就去炸掉它！哪那麼多蝙蝠可以抽！偏偏給他抽到上衣跟內褲！他跟蝙蝠俠有這麼有緣嗎！？

 

　　Bruce彎了彎他冷峻的嘴角，手指沿著Jason內褲與大腿跟交接的位置摩挲。

　　「我本來打算讓你只留著上衣。」

　　「……」只穿上衣而裸著下體的畫面感太強烈，Jason一句也不敢抗議。

 

　　Bruce一邊撫著青年的上半身一邊觀察著他，Jason整顆腦袋都埋在枕頭底下像隻逃避現實的鴕鳥，他的腰發抖得厲害，或許除了貓尾巴之外他也能考慮給Jason一個兔子尾巴，但他屁股上正頂著一個大蝙蝠……

 

　　「為什麼要慢跑？Jason？」Bruce的手指摸進Jason的底褲之中，這是一個有趣的疑問，Jason根本沒有慢跑的習慣。

　　「……」

　　「Jason。」

　　「……」

　　「我知道你聽見了，回答我。」

　　「……」Jason拿開枕頭，不甘願地瞪著Bruce。

　　男人接受他的眼神，邊伸手拉下了他的內褲。

　　「精力旺盛可以了吧！」Jason吼了出來，他的一邊膝蓋被抬起來，帶有蝙蝠標誌的內褲直接從他身上被拿下來，「我昨天來打掃的時候什麼也沒想，今天早上掃除提早結束，然後我要幹嘛？想著你以前在這裡怎麼折磨我然後打個手槍？我才不要我寧可去跑唔唔唔……？？？」嘴裡突然被塞進個柔軟類似布料的東西，Jason驚恐地發現他的內褲不在他肉眼能看到的任何地方——

 

　　「我們等等能順便聊『身為男朋友』還有什麼福利，Jason。」Bruce摀住他的嘴，不讓他把口中的東西吐出來。

　　「唔唔……」媽的他含著的是內褲……？……還是在 **普通的** 做愛程序中？……這就是身為男朋友的福利……？他才不要這種變態的福利——

 

　　Bruce低下頭看Jason的雙腿之間，青年殷紅色、年輕的陰莖站得直挺挺，Jason慌張地察覺他的身體一點面子也沒留給他地流出一點透明的液體。

　　跟Bruce再次對上眼神時男人原本陰沉的表情中帶上一點憐憫，Jason急於向Bruce解釋，Bruce壓在他嘴上的手說什麼也不肯挪開。

 

　　「唔……」Jason注意到Bruce另一隻手正在解開皮帶，這時候比起嘴裡的內褲他更猶豫自己該再張開點腿好還是闔起來……

　　「別反抗你的身體，Jason。」Bruce將Jason拉起來，「手舉高。」

　　「……」Jason舉高他的手，Bruce的胸膛靠到他眼前，他的味道包圍著他，於是他就這麼甘願地讓男人將他的手腕粗略地綁在他脖子後面，再把剩下的皮帶拉到前胸來，繫在他胸肌上比乳頭更高的位置，還順便固定了毛衣的位置。

　　Bruce滿意地舔了舔嘴角，Jason委屈地含著一分鐘前還穿在身上的東西，胸部以下一絲不掛還把雙手舉到腦後地跪坐著，那一副投降、接受統治的模樣……

 

　　Bruce的拇指腹輕壓青年硬挺的乳粒，Jason連乳暈的部份都敏感得哆嗦，被碰到的時候他忍不住後縮了一點，發出一聲好聽的抗議。

　　「我都懷疑你能靠乳頭高潮了，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason面紅耳赤，羞恥得抬不起頭，這間安全屋本來是Bruce唯一有留鑰匙給他的地方，也是唯一可以讓他放開自我的地方，現在只不過是在床上被揉乳頭而已，他到底是在害羞什麼？他們還有什麼更誇張的沒做過嗎？

 

　　Bruce摟著Jason的後腰，突然拿出那條被口水沾得濕答答的內褲。

　　「Bruce……」Jason喘息著，他想拿身上所有勃起的部位去蹭Bruce，「快點操我……」

　　男人靠了過去，用彷彿Brucy寶貝似的溫柔輕啄青年溼潤的嘴唇；Jason在男人的舌頭伸進來時做了熱烈的歡迎，他不顧一切地與Bruce糾纏、享受柔軟與靈活的舌頭挑逗自己。

　　Jason的下身貼上男人的大腿，他挪動腰部想從Bruce身上得到慰藉哪怕只有一點點。

 

　　感受到男友的催促，Bruce緩緩移開Jason的臉頰；青年細微地哈著氣又希望自己嚥下口水的動作不要被看見，他的舌頭在發麻，就好像他們從來沒接過吻一樣令他興奮不已……

　　「老頭子……」

　　「嘴張開，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason看了一眼Bruce手裡拿的東西，那還不變的是他的內褲，他有點困擾的咬了咬牙，但還是張開了口，讓男人將它塞進他口中。

 

　　Bruce接獲到Jason不甘願的瞪視時滿意的湊過去吻了他的臉頰。

　　「哼！」Jason用自己舉高的手臂撞了一下Bruce，像是在警告他不要太囂張。

　　男人無視那則警告，揉揉青年光裸的屁股後彎身稍微挪開Jason的視線，在床邊的小燈櫃抽屜中拿出一管全新的潤滑液。

 

　　Bruce拿出潤滑液的時候看著罐子上的頭包裝看很久……蝙蝠俠的記性一直都不錯，他記憶中最後一罐潤滑液並不是這個牌子也不是全新的。

　　回過頭時Jason正避開他的目光，默默移動貼在床上的膝蓋將屁股對著他。

 

　　「Jason。」Bruce從背後摸上青年的後腰，明明自己挪去他正面只是一秒鐘的事，他卻費心將Jason整個身體轉過來面對自己。

　　「呼唔……」Jason一邊反抗一邊不甘不願地被轉到正面，「唔、呼嗯唔唔唔！！」

 

　　Bruce聽不懂他在嗚哼什麼，按照常理判斷，大概是在吼：『對啦是我買的怎麼樣！還好我買了你裡頭那罐早就過期了！！休想拿過期的東西用在我身上！！』

　　Bruce分開Jason的雙腿，讓他跪坐在自己腿兩側，然後一點也不拖沓，迅速地撕開了包裝袋。

　　「戰略上的錯誤，Jay。」Bruce將他的屁股拉近自己，「你可以將潤滑液放在我一進門就能看見的地方，你該好好利用你的優勢。」

　　「……」Jason整個下腹都貼在Bruce的胸口上，他什麼也聽不進去，男人那略帶責備的口吻聽得他頭皮發麻。

 

　　他當然知道在跟Bruce把『遊戲規則』談完之前他都可以暗示Bruce他想做愛而Bruce也樂於滿足他，可是他真的不知道自己已經病入膏肓到看到Bruce就滿腦子精蟲的地步，Bruce房間裡頭的潤滑液他 **不是** 立刻就要用，他就在客廳裡頭的茶几底下也放了新的，老頭子怎麼不去翻那裡的？偏偏翻他房間裡頭的？弄得好像他很想跟他在床上做似的……


	2. Chapter 2

Dom Bruce / Sub Jason

前半的肉

肉後大概有刀、有汙、有自我否認

 

雷點部份

 **有少部份** **Jason** **以為** **Bruce** **對** **Dick** **的** **B*D*S*M** **臆想及侮辱（？**

以及在這方面強烈的自我否認

 **有** **jaybru** **的可能性的提及**

 

然後，依舊不健康

NSFW（Not Safe For Work）

\----------------------------------------------------------------

下

 

　　Jason腦袋還在各種抱怨的時候，男人滾燙的掌心貼在他的腰側阻止他再用他寂寞的男根去磨蹭男人昂貴的襯衫，Jason不只在磨他的襯衫還在找鈕扣與鈕扣間的縫隙想看看能不能鑽進去觸碰Bruce溫暖的體溫，可惜無論他在幹什麼，都被Bruce給阻止了。

 

　　「唔……」Jason咬緊口中的內褲，Bruce另一隻手指上頭沾上許多潤滑液，從下方擠進他的雙腿之間，溫柔而有耐心地做著擴張。

　　Bruce在Jason刻意放鬆的進入過程中動得非常順利，眼前的乳暈在熱汗中生光，他沒有預警地湊上去，一張口就是輕咬那敏感的尖部……

 

　　「嗚啊——」Jason激動的叫了出來，他的注意力起先都在Bruce的手指上，現在全都被拉回來胸口的位置，「唔……」他搖著頭，皮帶擠壓下看起來更為立體的乳頭被男人吸吮得很大力，他能感覺到Bruce靈巧得過份的舌頭與刻意刮著他的牙齒。

 

　　Bruce抬眼看了Jason，青年緊閉著眼睛渾身發抖，忍耐似的用牙齒折磨他口中的布料，在他每一下用力的吸吮中倒抽著氣，下身也夾得更緊了……

 

　　「這只是手指，Jay。」Bruce故意這麼說。

　　「唔……唔嗯唔唔！……」青年猛地睜開眼睛對他嗷嗷叫，他在抗議、威脅或者別的什麼。

 

　　Bruce原本握著Jason腰幹的手越過他的大腿來到自己跨下，他沒讓青年看見他怎麼解開褲頭，但他刻意多抖幾下釦子讓它發出聲音，Jason不意外的像隻聽見主人說吃飯就往食物衝過去的成年公貓，在聽見Bruce解開釦子時便急著想把男人的手指從身體裡頭擠出去。

 

　　Bruce對Jason的反應很是滿意，「準備好了？」

　　Jason瘋狂點頭，老頭子再不給他他就要踹人了！

 

　　Bruce沒有要吊他胃口的意思，只是用手指在Jason狹窄的甬道中再探探他的擴張程度，就得到了青年一聲不耐煩的低吼。

　　Bruce無奈地放低Jason的腰。

 

　　「唔……」看不到下方的Jason朝著不知在哪兒的男根胡亂動著自己的屁股，他現在就想頭槌老頭子把他撞暈，留下那根每每讓他瘋狂讓他崩潰的東西還醒著就好……

　　當Bruce硬到發痛的陰莖碰到Jason的臀縫時他就想直接捅入青年跟他一樣急迫的身體，Jason也像觸電一樣越發激動，口中的內褲吸飽了他的唾液，他像在含一個濕溽的水球，吞不下去的液體只能從嘴唇邊緣滴下……

 

　　終於，在男人的引導下，Jason總算坐在對的位置上，他渴望被填充的腸道一下擠入Bruce的大東西，Jason呼嘯著想仰起頭好好享受，他的雙手卻卡在他後腦杓不讓他這麼做。

 

　　「唔……呼嗚唔……」他睜開迷濛的雙眼看著Bruce，男人鋼藍色的眼珠裡頭映著他。

　　「不，Jason，」Bruce帶點戲謔地拒絕了男孩那想要他解開皮帶的眼神，「再撐著點，你得承認你喜歡在不完美的環境中取悅你自己。」

　　「……」渾帳……

 

　　Jason直不起腰，他的下腹抽動得比他想像的還要嚴重，他精神的男根輕輕抵住Bruce的襯衫，稀濕的黏液沾在那昂貴的布料上頭，他只被Bruce簡單擴張過的後穴完整吞沒了男人存在感強烈的陰莖，他整個坐在Bruce的下腹，他甚至能感覺到自己的陰囊壓在男人扎人的恥毛上頭……

 

　　只簡單擴張怎麼可能吞得下Bruce的陰莖？Jason邊吸氣邊點著頭應和Bruce，希望Bruce不要發現他其實在洗澡換衣前就準備好了一切……

　　誰叫這間屋子的用途太過強烈？即使他去慢跑一圈也消耗不掉他的精力與幻想，他還習慣性地把自己裡裡外外都清理乾淨。

 

　　「來吧，Jay。」Bruce沒有要自己動的打算，Jason火熱的內裡緊緊包裹住他，夾得他幾乎不能喘息。

　　Jason看著Bruce躺下，在他那雙光是被盯著就能讓人全身發熱的藍眼睛底下，青年撐著膝蓋緩緩上下擺動了自己的腰幹，這是個吃力不討好的動作，如果他的手能放開的話還會好一點……

 

　　「唔……」唾液再次低落，Jason實實地坐在Bruce的碩大上頭，他喘著氣，曲起左腿讓腳掌貼在床舖上，這使Bruce在他體內埋得更深，「嗚……」

 

　　Bruce就在那任Jason折騰，青年的膚色勳得像綻放的玫瑰，在清晨的露水中吐露光芒。

 

　　Jason連同右腿都曲起來時他跟Bruce接觸的位置就只剩一個地方，他發現男人在瞧他那裡，一時間他又想叫他別再看了……

 

　　Jason沒辦法直起腰，把手綁在腦袋邊真他媽是個難施力的姿勢，他的兩隻腳掌踩在Bruce的大腿邊，又稍微往後挪了一點，讓自己可以踮起腳來……很好，踮腳的話比較好動……

　　「嗯……唔……」

 

　　Bruce穩穩的吸著氣，在這難搞的姿勢底下Jason勢必得張開雙腿，讓他看清他凹陷的鼠蹊部與他們的連接處。

　　「……」Bruce張開口，想開口，鼠到要說什麼之前先是笑了笑，然後才用一種曖昧的口吻說：「你能做得更好，Jay。」

 

　　Jason又瞪他了，發出了如同野獸不爽的低吼，Bruce那麼閒的話為什麼不摸摸他？像在看好戲一樣……混帳……

　　然而Jason還是忍不住上下抖動自己的臀部與腰幹，老傢伙鋼藍色的眼珠在看他的身體，就像他真的那麼喜歡那樣……該死，他覺得自己好像又更硬了……

 

　　「嗯……嗯嗯……唔啊……」媽的……

　　汗水一滴滴從他粉色的身體溢出，他敏感得連汗液都能弄得他無比搔癢。

　　「啊……啊……嗯啊……」他搖搖頭，甩掉髮間的汗水，「嗚……哈、哈啊……咕唔……」

 

　　Jason真的想打暈這麼爽的自己，他知道他在興奮什麼，他曾經跟Bruce把彼此當作認識很久的網友，在這個安全屋內他們戴著彼此的面具，除了實話跟肉體什麼都不提供，這樣一來是最安全的狀態，他們什麼也不會失去。

　　現在情況反過來了，他們是認識很久的見了面的網友，他們知道彼此的黑暗面、知道彼此那些讓人無法忍受的缺點，可是Bruce願意調適、Jason也試著接受，那些磨合點便成了讓他們培養默契的升溫點……

 

　　Jason每往下坐一次他就讚嘆一次，好大、好深，好像在操他的胸腔。

　　他咬著內褲口水橫流，用蹲茅廁的姿勢蹲在老傢伙的身上瘋狂的扭腰，使用蝙蝠俠的陰莖讓自己進入一次又一次的高峰——還真他媽爽——然後蝙蝠俠本人依舊熱情如火的看著他、欣賞他……

　　——該死，這不過是一場臨時決定的做愛，他甚至還沒在Bruce面前交出全部的自己，就已經讓他每操一下都像在高潮——當他真的跟Bruce談完彼此喜歡的步驟，他該怎麼辦？

 

　　「啊、啊……」Jason胡亂地喊著，酥麻而緊繃的快意集中到他前方淫靡地抖著的男根上，脹得他快要爆炸，「嗚…嗯啊……」

　　可是Bruce看起來還好好的，他知道老傢伙有多能忍，他得再撐一下……

 

　　「Jason，」Bruce輕聲喊著他的名字，「別忍著，我沒有限制你。」Beuce吞下數不盡的口水，Jason的小腹在他面前努力地擺動，說他還能忍根本是假的。

　　「嗚……」

　　「還是你想要我摸摸你？」

　　「嗯……嗯……」Jason一邊動著腰一邊瘋狂點頭，Bruce的手碰到他的腰時他差點腿軟動不了，Bruce的手心跟他的陰莖一樣熱，爬在他身上每一處。

 

　　Jason的身體熱得像團火球，他每一片皮膚都能感覺到Bruce手上的每一塊厚繭，將搔癢密密麻麻地集中到他最敏感的位置……

 

　　「唔……」青年咬住口中的布料，痙攣著在Bruce的注目下爆發，黏稠的熱液撒在男人的襯衫上，於頂端牽出一條細長淫靡的絲線……

 

×

 

　　Jason累得在床上發了很久的愣，Bruce抱著他的背部，躺在他身後。

 

　　「你是不是給我下藥了……」

　　Bruce無辜的吻吻他的腦後，「即使是我也不可能在進來的一瞬間就給你下藥。」

　　「我才沒有在你一進來的瞬間就想跟你做愛！」

　　Bruce稍微抬起上身，向下凝視男友的眼睛。

 

　　「……」Jason吞下口水，「……」心虛地迴避視線，「……好啦，有。」

　　Bruce心滿意足地伏回青年背後，在Jason後頸上所剩無幾的白皙處補上清晰可見的吻痕。

 

★

 

　　開誠布公有個很嚴重的問題，Jason很明白Bruce選在這間安全屋的用意，那就是他們誰也不能說謊。

　　可嚴格來說，Jason從沒要求Bruce在這裡全部誠實，他曾那麼害怕他真的誠實，他不想要老頭子說出他真正想要的，他擔心蝙蝠俠對他所做的一切完全跟癖好無關，都是為了讓他越來越傾向於蝙蝠俠，說不定老頭子打從心底在鄙視他呢？

　　最糟糕的是，他害怕Bruce想要的其實不是他。

 

　　「你知道，有那麼多次我曾經——想要真的把自己交給你，可是只有這件事我最後都會冷靜下來，倘若我真的做了，等待著我的就只剩下痛苦而已，久而久之當我再次看清現實，我只會更恨你。」Jason說道，他很少這麼清楚地表達他的內心層面。

　　Bruce看著他，他不打算插嘴，無論Jason接下來說的是什麼。

　　「我——直到現在還是很……很介意Dick Grayson，」Jason不意外在男人眼中看到驚訝的表情，他很快地接著說下去，「我不可能跟Dick討論這個，那太他媽尷尬了。他不諒解過你，我還記得他對我說蝙蝠居然找了個小癟三代替他，我記得 **這件事** 只是想要變得比他更好，但是沒有人能做到，就連Tim……如果我沒死而是單飛的話他的壓力肯定不會那麼大。」

　　「……」言下之意是Jason作為羅賓並沒有成功到讓下一任感到不適，要超越他輕而易舉，但死亡就不是了。

 

　　「……」Jason又深吸了口氣，「小紅，我是說紅羅賓，他跟我在交換情報的時候一起吃過幾次早餐，我們不太常提到這個，可我能看得出來他嘗試讓我解除我對他的戒心，他不會避諱向我承認他也崇拜第一任羅賓，他是有點小心機但我不否認他挺坦承的。他——」

　　「Jason，」Bruce握住他的手，「我 **從沒有** 想過要讓Dick成為我的 **伴侶** ，現在你是我唯一想要的對象。」

　　「……」Jason的臉頰迅速紅了起來。

　　「是實話。」

　　「還是你只是……」Jason非常認真地問著，「只是捨不得看到他做像我一樣的事？」

　　「……」Bruce皺起眉頭。

 

　　讓Jason意外的是男人居然沒打斷他要說的話，如果Bruce沒曾想過要讓Dick這麼不堪，不是他不愛黃金男孩，而是 **非常愛** ……

　　——但Jason，Jason就沒什麼關係，因為他只是個Jason，永遠不會成為Dick Grayson。

　　每每想到這個Jason都還是會心痛得無法拼湊，這麼多年後他見識到Dick的人格魅力，見識到他是真的有能讓蝙蝠俠走出黑暗的燦爛陽光……誰能不愛他呢？

 

　　「Jay，我必須先 **清楚** 讓你知道一件事，」Bruce語重心長地嘆了口氣，他握緊了Jason的手，「我最初跟你上床完全是意外，會發現你被綁起來比平時順從興奮也是意外。」

　　Jason的臉再次紅了。

 

　　「我從來沒想過要在床上搞這麼多花樣，畢竟我忙到渴望我一天能有168個小時，是 **你** 讓我覺得有趣、培養我這方面的耐心， **甚至讓我愛上你的。** 」

　　「……」Jason的耳朵紅到發燙，「嗯、喔、」這一瞬間他想自己結束這個討論，「我……」他緊張地不住發抖，「好、那——那我們解決一件事了？」

　　「如果你願意的話。」

　　「我很抱歉，對Dick。」

　　「答應我，別再這麼做了。」

　　「嗯，我答應你。」

　　「我的意思是，對我會跟其他人上床做愛玩遊戲的臆想，無論對象是誰，全都停止。」

　　「……」Jason停頓一下，「就算是Talia或貓女？」

　　「你還有其他名單？」

　　Jason想也不想唸出一長串Bruce的現有的男性花邊名單跟曾有過的所有前女友名字，有些甚至是連『羅賓』都還沒出現的那時期的前女友。

 

　　「Jason，拜託，」Bruce都想求他了，「作為我男友，你是唯一的；作為我的Sub，你也是唯一並且永恆的，如果哪天我失去了你，我也不會跟其他人再有這樣主從的關係。」

　　「……」

　　「你還記得我對你說過什麼嗎？在我們第一次在俱樂部裡頭度過時？」

　　「……你說我可以認為你是我的。」

　　「沒錯，我愛你，Jason，」Bruce急切地吻著他的手心，「它依舊有效， **我** ，就是你的，Jason Todd。」

 

×

 

　　「再來……說正事，關於一開始講的，」Jason深吸了好幾口氣才從Bruce那無預警的告白中出來，「那個，……我不曉得你喜不喜歡這樣，你很少表達你喜歡什麼，你準備的都是我愛的，我也不曉得你到底愛玩什麼，除了讓我崩潰之外。」

　　「我喜歡你為我做的任何事，我期待你為我準備的任何東西，不過你的推論沒有錯，Jason，我確實一直在隱忍。」

　　「……這就是我想說的，我一直覺得你……放水？你對我的要求甚至沒有我接受羅賓訓練時那麼嚴格。」

　　「……」Bruce微微開了口，隨後閉上。

 

　　Jason不曉得他該怎麼表達又不會讓Bruce覺得他是個受虐狂。

　　聽起來有爭議，因為說出口他想要老頭子把他逼到極限、逼到崩潰實在太羞恥了，因為比起他 **接受** Bruce的命令他更喜歡 **完成** 它，他希望Bruce自己發現這點。

 

　　「你對著我的時候，總是有過多的愧疚，你得清楚你根本不需要這麼做。」Jason乾巴巴地感受Bruce摩挲他手背的拇指，「我也不想好像總是在利用你的愧疚，雖然我沒有，不過必要的話這是籌碼——你知道我的意思對吧？」

 

　　Bruce沈默一下後點點頭，然後不合時宜地微微彎起嘴角，雖然不是很明顯但Jason就是看到了，他不自覺地從心底發毛。

 

　　「我明白你的意思，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason有點不安地咬著下唇，他永遠不知道蝙蝠俠的思考到什麼地方，難不成他在想什麼槍枝遊戲之類的？蝙蝠俠拿滿膛的槍桶他喉嚨要他舔槍桿的畫面不能更OOC，他承認是有點讓人興奮，但Bruce也確實討厭那東西。

 

　　「情緒部分還有什麼要補充嗎？」

　　「……」Jason努力讓自己平復下來，有時候Bruce喜歡吊他胃口，這時候他就得識相一點什麼都別問，不然被劇透就提不起勁了，「應該沒有。」

　　「那，關於我99分那次。」

　　「……」

　　「少的那1分是為什麼？」

　　「我回答過你了。」

　　「那不是真正的原因。」

　　「其實是，1分確實是我討厭那顆球。」Jason扭開Bruce的手，「但那次的滿分是200分。」

　　「……」Bruce錯愕地瞪著他，200分？所以他整整被扣了101分？在他覺得非常滿意且以為Jason也很滿意的激情遊戲裡頭？

　　「……就，」Jason的腿縮到沙發上，「這說出來很蠢……」

　　「 **說出來。** 」

 

　　「我……」Jason嘆了口氣，「我一度很絕望覺得你不會回來。」

　　「……」

　　「噢，拜託，所以我才不想說，」Jason尷尬地掩住臉，「你別再愧疚了，都那麼久以前的事了。」

　　「你該當下就告訴我。」

 

　　他當然可以。Jason磨磨牙，他甚至能擅自解開繩子自己離開，連安全詞都不留給Bruce。

　　當時通訊另一邊是蝙蝠俠，不是那個在安全屋裡頭滿足他慾望的男人，他真的能要求那麼多嗎？他早就被蝙蝠拒絕到不願再相信了，會留在那裡只是一個傻勁，他永遠都知道蝙蝠不會來，可他永遠都會等。

 

　　「我要怎麼跟高譚搶你？」

　　「不會有下次。」Bruce嚴厲地說著，他說的是他不會再把Jason一個人丟在遊戲屋裡頭。

　　Jason點點頭，他知道那也是他不能再沈默不語的意思，或是他可以最大限度撒嬌與任性的意思。

 

　　「我很抱歉我讓你有再次被丟下並且覺得習慣的感覺。」

　　「哇喔！」Jason全身飛快地起了雞皮疙瘩，「我要你別愧疚就是因為那是很久以前的事了，而且我、我現在是，呃，是你男友？如果再發生我還是會跟你抱怨。」

　　「如果我從來沒對你說我愛你，你就永遠不說了？」

　　「……」幹嘛說？自取其辱？

 

　　Jason的沉默讓Bruce的心也沉了下去。

　　他跟Jason有危險的性關係並不是一天兩天的事，這是一場建立在信任上頭的遊戲，而Jason當時不說，直到現在也不太說出來，表示Jason從來沒有在這間安全屋中信任過他……他的男孩只是相信蝙蝠俠不會殺死他而已，至於身體被玩得怎麼樣，或心靈夠不夠滿足，並沒有太多的抱怨與期許。

　　Bruce簡直不能原諒自己這麼長時間以來都沒發現並且……並且沒讓Jason相信他。

 

　　「我說真的，老頭，就算你覺得我把梗留到現在才點破很混蛋，你也沒在發現我不是只因為一顆太大的球而不爽的時候問我。」

　　「……」

　　「不會有下次？」

　　「……不會有下次。」

　　「別壓抑？」

　　「你也一樣，Jason。」

　　「噢，好吧。」Jason的臉又紅了，「你確認你的問題沒比我嚴重嗎？」

　　Bruce過了一會兒才點點頭，「我會調適。」

 

×

 

　　Jason實在不喜歡討論『臣服』這部份的話題，他想要的話他能做，要他親自說出口太他媽尷尬了……

　　「說真的，」Jason努力使自己看起來鎮靜，「我以為在我們說完Dick Grayson之後你就會自己發現我什麼都願意給你，老頭子。」

 

　　這倒是真的，曾經他只想滿足自身的慾望，甚至試圖求助其他的Dom（但Bruce都阻止了），當時他沉浸於Bruce在遊戲中帶給他的安逸與逃避現實，魔法消失之後他很常痛苦地告誡自己不要再陷入，直到他真的鐵了心離開Bruce，尋求一個海闊天空。

　　現在，雖然他們正在做該死的『行前討論』，但他大概可以確定自己魔法消失之後仍能義無反顧地接受Bruce，或正確來說，魔法不會消失。

　　這不好嗎？他們為什麼要討論他能給予什麼？

 

　　「而且我有什麼你沒看過？」

　　「有。」

 

　　Bruce的笑再次讓他發毛，Jason似乎能聽見自己的心跳。

 

　　「再來，」Bruce的主動停止話題讓Jason倒抽好大一口氣，他悶悶地在沙發上繃著一張臉，彷彿沒有多餘的權利來說他接受或不接受，「我希望可以再擴大一點範圍。」

　　「……例如？」

　　「如果我們嘗試到我們都沒有糾結點，我會公開你是我的男友。」

　　「！！」Jason差點沒跳開來，他以為『範圍』是指他們遊戲內容，「要玩這麼大？」

　　「當然，這是我要求與你交往的決心，也方便我帶著你出門時在你身上動點只有我知道的小巧思。」

 

　　——Bruce還會有更多的可能在他身上五花大綁再跟他出席公共場合？而且不只是麻繩？

　　「……」Jason覺得有東西在擠著他的牛仔褲，他知道那是什麼。

　　彷彿看不夠Jason的彆扭，Bruce的眼睛撇向青年緊繃的褲襠，「興奮了？我的男孩？」

　　「……」喔Shit……

　　「關於道具——」

　　「Bruce——」

　　「興奮了就自己去廁所裡解決。」

　　Jason痛苦地咬牙，「我操你——」

 

×

 

　　當Jason從洗手間裡頭出來，他帶著生理性潮紅憤恨地瞪著茶几邊依舊衣冠楚楚的男人。

 

　　Bruce關起電視，抬頭看了眼不甘不願地回來的男孩，「時間有點長，男孩，想像了什麼讓你捨不得高潮？」將他剛剛叫的咖啡推到Jason面前。

　　「拜託閉嘴，先生。」Jason翻了個白眼奪過桌上那本來就屬於他的咖啡。

　　「我們在討論嚴肅的事，Jason。」

　　「嚴你個西瓜，先生。」

　　Bruce繼續說：「本來你不分場合 **擅自勃起** 我該 **懲罰** 你到你 **懂得守規矩** 為止，但——」

 

　　沒等Bruce說完，Jason再次低吼一聲一臉崩潰地從沙發上起來，快步走進浴室裡。

　　Bruce不會說他有那麼點得意。

 

×

 

　　道具項目倒是討論得很快，Jason覺得自己對道具的雷點不高，Bruce則持相反意見。

 

　　「賽希爾對我說過你不喜歡固體責罰用具，擊打系列的。」Bruce抬眼

　　「你到底要對這件事記恨多久？」

　　「哪件事？」

　　「我去找你以外的Dom的事，我們當時沒在一起也沒有一個契約在，我為什麼一定得讓你調教我？」

　　Bruce向後靠上椅背，疊起他穿著黑西裝褲的腿，彎起讓Jason覺得有點危險的笑容，「我當時應該就告訴過你了。」

　　「……」Jason紅著臉撇開目光，「那你提這件事幹嘛？」

　　「你在心虛才會覺得我要提那件事，我要說的是皮鞭、藤條，這些軟質的用具你的反應都不錯。」

　　「……」磨牙。

　　「以我的經驗來看，」Bruce繼續說，「你反應最好的是我的褲腰帶。」

　　「……」操……

 

　　跟Bruce討論這些根本是個壞主意！！

　　Jason現在只想衝出這個房間不再回來！！

 

　　「我……是義警。」他咬著牙說。

　　「所以？」

　　「如果對象是不認識的Dom，我很大機率會在被攻擊時反擊回去。」

　　「可以理解。」Bruce有點得意地仰高一點下顎，「這說明你只能是我的，男孩。」

　　「才沒在討論這個……」

　　「好吧，你以後有更多的機會來承認這點。」

　　「……」

　　「你還沒回答我關於腰帶的事。」

　　「……」Jason的臉又熟透了，要討論這些真的需要很強的心臟，「……很……」他琢磨半天才吐出一個字。

　　「很？」

　　「……很帥。」

　　「？」

　　「你……操……」他真想叫自己別說了，「你抽皮帶的時候……超帥……」會讓人忍不住抬高屁股那麼帥……

　　「出乎我意料。」Bruce冷靜地看著他，回想每次他將皮帶抽出時Jason表面上看起來沒什麼反應，但他會變得更加帶刺，在承受時卻微妙的柔順。

 

×

 

　　關於羞辱，基於他們之前的『遊戲』都處於『嚴格來說算逢場作戲』的狀態，Bruce會適時的挑字，他不希望讓Jason在遊戲後認為他說的一切是他真正的看法，甚至他挑過的字也不希望Jason聽了往心裡去，即使Jason在當下會因此興奮……反正很矛盾。

　　而Jason，在聽完Bruce的說法後，也在回想是不是因為這樣他才會跟Bruce越玩越悲觀？才會導致他覺得自己真的卑微得無藥可救，然後更忌妒光鮮亮麗的Dick Grayson？

 

　　「現在……」Jason也很疑惑，「大概不會了？」

　　「確定？」

　　「我不曉得，你給的羞辱仔細想想也不多，」就跟給的稱讚一樣少，「如果我知道你……」糾結著要不要說出這個字，「……你愛我 **之類的** ，我……」

　　Bruce嘆了口氣後打斷Jason的話，「說你愛我，Jason。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「你聽見了，說你愛我。」

　　「……」Jason向後縮了縮身體，想確定Bruce是認真的，對他來說一個大男人對著另一個大男人說我愛你比要他脫光爬向Bruce還羞恥……

　　「Jason。」

　　「……我愛你。」

　　「我也愛你，Jason。」Bruce靠過去吻了吻他的臉頰，「繼續吧。」

　　「喔……」所以我他媽為什麼要停下來？

 

　　Bruce不顧青年刻意拉開的距離，握著他的手坐離他很近，近到大腿相貼那樣近。

 

　　「不用靠這麼近也能談……」

　　「我看得出來，你快跑走了。」

　　「……」

 

　　Jason真不想承認老蝙蝠說得是真的，他可以接受男人在遊戲中說的任何話，也可以接受自己在他面前多暴露自己，卻不敢表達自己有多愛他，Bruce再往他的心靠近一步，他真的想跑了……

 

　　「我現在……不曉得，前幾次跟你約會，我覺得蠻舒服的，我是指……『約會』本身，跟做愛無關。」

　　他喜歡第一次約會時在書店裡寧靜而安逸的感覺，喜歡Bruce偶爾偷偷的碰他手背，沿著輪廓撫摸他的手指；也喜歡第二次約會時在他們熟悉的環境裡頭，第一次放下義警跟養父子的身份，走在街上聊著知不知道都無所謂的冷知識跟他們也不見得認識的人們；更喜歡第三次約會時Bruce那一副想靠近他卻又像被擋在結界外進不來的尷尬。

 

　　他喜歡自己能感覺到Bruce愛他，他喜歡這種不知道還能存在多久的幸福。

 

　　「那我們可以多嘗試。」

　　「你沒那麼多時間。」

　　Bruce輕輕用手指捏起Jason的下顎，讓他抬頭看自己，「可以擠，時間。」

　　Jason深深呼吸著，Bruce的臉在面前放大，他能碰到男人的吐息，在那雙藍眸子的注視中只覺得暈眩。

 

　　「都聽你的，老大。」

 

　　Bruce吻了他。

 

×

 

　　「你在自慰的時候都會想什麼？」

　　「非回答不可？」Jason扭了扭腰，想甩掉放在他腰上那隻滾燙的手，如果可以的話他更想從Bruce的大腿上下去。

　　「挑一樣你最少幻想的說。」

　　「……」Jason的臉色變得不太好看，「非回答不可？」

　　「沒錯，男孩，說出來。」

　　「你——你他媽不能每次都在 **為難** 我的時候叫我 **男孩** ！」

　　「我是否在為難你，你很清楚，Jason。」Bruce摟緊了他，「回答我，你在自慰的時候會想什麼？」

　　「我現在寧可說我最常幻想的……」

　　「不用，我知道答案。」Bruce頗有把握地讓Jason把手臂繞到自己肩上。

　　「我……」Jason低下頭，他又討厭這間安全屋了，「我在…… **操你** ……」

 

　　Bruce安靜了一會確認Jason說的不是一句髒話，回答男孩的是一個不知道在代表什麼的沉吟，Jason被Bruce的『哼……』撓得心癢。

 

　　「好操嗎？」

　　「……」Jason一抖，「誰他媽知道……又沒操過……」

　　「你想要？」

　　「……不然怎麼射得出來……」他的頭更低了……

　　「嗯，如果你夠乖的話，我能考慮。」

　　Jason倏地抬起頭，用不可置信的眼神看著Bruce，他很清楚Bruce說的不是連在義警世界要完全按男人的規矩去做才能表示他是個乖孩子，就因為是這樣Jason才覺得不可思議。

 

　　「真的？」

　　「真的。」

 

　　得到允諾的青年忍不住低下頭吻男人的嘴唇，努力克制自己的嘴角上揚，「我現在夠乖吧？」

　　「不是親我一下就算乖，Jason。」

　　「你真的很難伺候，先生。」

 

　　Bruce沒有回答，他還有更難伺候的時候，Jason以後會知道的。

 

×

 

　　「最後，我要給你個東西。」說著說著，Bruce將青年放到旁邊的沙發上，起身去他的外套口袋中拿了什麼。

　　Jason聽見自己的心跳加快的聲音，Bruce要給他什麼？這個情況下能給的……項圈？

 

　　Bruce帶了一個扁扁的方盒子回來，Jason揣測著那個大小能裝的東西。

 

　　「我搞砸的那一次，我本來想把這個給你。」男人打開了它，裡頭是一條繞上兩圈的黑色細麻繩，表面被處理過看上去很光亮，「當我意識過來時，我已經過於貪心了。」

　　「我不明白，Bruce。」

　　「我希望你可以永遠待在我隨時看得見的地方。」

　　「……」Jason僵硬地點了個頭，他也曾這麼強烈地希望著，可他從沒有允許自己表現出來過……

　　他後來明白了Bruce的意思，Bruce已經想要Jason成為他的，可是他不能擅自給男孩一個項圈逼著他戴上，於是他準備了另一種意義差不多的東西……

 

　　「我要你戴著它。」

 

　　Jason還是點了個頭，然後伸出他的右腳。

　　Bruce輕輕握住Jason的腳踝，緩慢地將運動褲的褲管向上推，直到露出青年修長精壯的小腿腹。身為義警，任何戴在身上明顯處的東西都有暴露身份的危險，蝙蝠俠不會允許有這樣的情況發生，但是腳踝不一樣，Jason即使是夏天也都穿著長褲，他永遠不會在別人的面前露出他的腳踝。

 

　　Bruce將青年的小腿放在自己腿上，拿起細麻繩將原本的兩圈拉開，好好地在Jason的腳踝上繞一圈，細繩頭尾的鈦合金交接時便立刻卡住，成為一條堅固的腳環。

 

　　「等等，我沒看清楚你怎麼把它繫在一起的。」Jason縮回自己的腳，仔細看了看交接處，灰色的金屬表面上，還有個不仔細看看不見的黑色蝙蝠標誌。

　　「它只讀我的生命體徵。」

　　「還比我想像中的硬……」看它柔軟度那麼好，Jason一開始真以為是條麻繩而已……

　　「除了我之外，沒人能拿下它。」Bruce撫著青年的小腿腹。

　　「也就是說我不能反悔了？」

　　「不能。你想反悔？」

　　Jason咬咬唇，「說說而已……」

 

　　「噢，我的男孩，」男人故作嘆息地扣住青年小腿，將他拉到自己身邊，「你現在可無法再靠惹我生氣逼我抽皮帶懲罰你。」

　　「你……」Jason咬牙低吼著，「所以我才不想說！」

　　「就算你有其他未盡現的底牌，我也會一張一張揪出來。」

　　Jason給了他一個白眼，如果要搞到那麼痛苦不如他全部告訴Bruce算了……不不不，還是別說比較好，不然他以後日子就難過了……

 

　　就在Jason想推開Bruce那張囂張的臉時，Bruce的手機自己響了。

 

　　「喂？Alfred？」壓著Jason，Bruce吻吻他的鼻樑，能感覺到身下的男孩聽見Alfred的名字就又緊繃起來，「當然，我會回去。」

　　「……」Jason像個偷情對象一樣一句話不敢說，任男人在他身上隨處撫摸跟親吻。

　　「Jason也會。」

 

　　青年正要開口反駁，只見男人比了個不准說話的手勢。

 

　　「以後都會，Alfred，好。」

 

　　Bruce掛掉電話後Jason繼續在他底下扭動身體，「我什麼時候說要跟你回去？」

　　「今天是星期六。」

　　「……」Jason閉嘴，發現除了把自己賣了以外，Bruce給他的承諾會繼續兌現，他給Bruce也同樣。

 

　　也就是說，如果他真的想要Bruce給他該死的項圈，他得自己開這個口。

 

 

-end-


End file.
